Galway Girl
by wayiiseewriting
Summary: OTP Prompt: Galway Girl by Ed Sheeran


OTP Prompt: Galway Girl by Ed Sheeran

Fandom: Gilmore Girls

Couple: Finn (Finneaus Morganston) & Lorelai "Rory" Gilmore

A/N: Song from 2017 but story based in 2007. My first Finn/Rory story. In this, heartbroken Rory lets loose traveling.

\- Galway Girl -

" _ **She played the fiddle in an Irish band**_

 _ **But she fell in love with an English man**_

 _ **Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand**_

 _ **Said, "baby, I just want to dance""**_

Finneaus Morganston knew the voice when he heard it in the crowded Irish pub. It was a little nerve wracking, because he must of been hearing things. She couldn't be in Dublin, Ireland of all places in the world. He shakes his head, downing the shot of Glendalough 13-Year Single Malt Irish Whiskey.

He watches the girl he nicknamed, "Reporter Girl." stand on the bar. The bartender handing her a tall glass of something.

He suddenly can not remember ever seeing her this happy. Happy wasn't the right word, he thinks. He doesn't remember ever seeing her this free.

He watched her throw her head back, drinking the beer as crowd cheers her on. He laughs, wishing he had some sort of camera to capture this moment.

He makes his way over to the table where she stood. He looks up, watching her once more. "Bartender." She yells, waving her empty glass in the air. "Another please?"

Finn couldn't help himself. "Well, well. You have sure changed my friend."

She looks down, a smile growing on her lips as she hides the laugh she wants to make so bad. She gives her hand to him. He helps her down from the table, surprised to feel her wrap an arm around his neck. He has to hide the surprise when he feels her lips on her neck.

"Not change. I'm free. No strings on me." She whispers. She let's go of him, smirking. She turns around on one foot, almost skipping to the bar.

" _ **I meet her on Grafton street right outside of the bar**_

 _ **She shared a cigarette with me while her brother played the guitar**_

 _ **She asked me what does it mean, the Gaelic ink on your arm?**_

 _ **Said it was one of my friend's songs, do you want to drink on?**_

 _ **She took Jamie as a chaser, Jack for the fun**_

 _ **She got Arthur on the table with Johnny riding as a shotgun**_

 _ **Chatted some more, one more drink at the bar**_

 _ **Then put Van on the jukebox, got up to dance."**_

Lorelai "Rory" Gilmore was not expecting to see anyone from the United States in Ireland. Correction, she wasn't expecting to see anyone that she knew.

After her turning down Logan Huntzberger proposal at her graduation party, she needed to get away for the summer. She needed time away from the United States, the worry of family and friends. Her grandmother came to her with an idea and a gift. Much to her mother's disagreement, she took her grandmother and grandfather's gift.

The gift being a paid vacation in Europe. Wherever she wanted and everything was being paid for by her grandparents. Surprisingly - it was her grandmother's idea.

That's how she arrived in Dublin, Ireland.

Now, she sat at the bar across from her ex boyfriend's best friend wearing tight black skinny jeans, a baby blue tank top and a lightweight black hoodie. She gave him a smile, putting down some money at the bar.

The both of them said nothing as the bartender laid shots in front of her. "Two shots each of Jack and Jameson."

"Thanks, Daniel." She tosses her head back, looking to Finn. "Are you going to join me or just stare?"

Finn lets out a little laugh, walking forward to join her at the bar. "How can I say no to an invitation like that?"

The both of take each drink, downing each one quickly. Rory looks to him, grabbing his hand that was away from the bar. "What are your plans for tonight?" She asks, a serious look on her face.

"Whatever you have on your mind, my dear."

Rory grins. "I was hoping you would say that! Come on! Big night! See you tomorrow Daniel!"

" _ **You know, she played the fiddle in an Irish band**_

 _ **But she fell in love with an English man**_

 _ **Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand**_

 _ **Said, "baby, I just want to dance"**_

 _ **With my pretty little Galway girl**_

 _ **You're my pretty little Galway girl."**_

Rory's laugh filled the small alleyways on Ireland. The woman seemed to have her own music in her head as she danced throughout the street. Finn, himself, felt the happiness from just watching her.

"Rory!" He screamed after her, once she turned a corner. He lets out a frustrated laugh, following her footsteps. He stops when she grabs his hand, pulling him tightly against her body as they leaned against the brick wall of some old building.

"Kiss me." She says in a hushed whisper, like she doesn't want the cracks of the street to hear a word she says.

"What?" Finn mumbles.

"Kiss me." But she doesn't wait for his response as she perks up. "The violinist are out. Come on! Come on!" She wiggles out from underneath him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"I thought Gilmores don't run!" He yells, remembering her say something along the line of the once.

"Ireland is different!" She yells to him, giving his hand a little squeeze. "Come on, Finn! Follow me!"

Ireland was different, Finn think, She was right about that.

" _ **You know she beat me at darts and then she beat me at pool**_

 _ **And then she kissed me like there was nobody else in the room**_

 _ **As last orders were called was when she stood on the stool**_

 _ **After dancing to Kaleigh, singing to trad tunes**_

 _ **I never heard Carrickfergus ever sang so sweet**_

 _ **A capella in the bar using her feet for a beat**_

 _ **Oh, I could have that voice playing on repeat for a week**_

 _ **And in this packed out room swear she was singing to me"**_

He swore the light from her eyes grew when the final ball in pool went in. "You are amazing." He whispers as she grabs his drink. She gives a little smirk, downing the Jack and coke. "Rory." He calls, as she slowly comes over. "Did you hear what I said?"

She shakes her head no, innocently. "Can I do?" She asks, she doesn't know if it's the beer and hard liquor talking or if she's finally standing on her own two feet and taking her feeling in account. Finn shakes his head yes, wondering what the girl before was going to do.

The bartender at the newest pub they were at calls last call. Finn barely hears the man as the live band starts to play an old Irish song that gets everyone in the pub singing together.

Everyone but one person.

Rory.

Her eyes are focused on the soft lips she has been dreaming of since the accidental kiss in 2006, that they both promised not to breath word to anyone.

"Fuck it." She whispers to herself.

There was nothing to lose anymore.

She moves herself forward into Finn's arms, pressing her lips against his and moving her arms around his neck.

Finn did not wait. He kissed the beautiful girl before him back.

" _ **You know, she played the fiddle in an Irish band**_

 _ **But she fell in love with an English man**_

 _ **Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand**_

 _ **Said, "baby, I just want to dance"**_

 _ **My pretty little Galway girl**_

 _ **My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl**_

 _ **My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl**_

 _ **My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl."**_

They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths.

The pub moves around them as they stay still on the floor. Rory opens her mouth to say anything but for once, she is speechless. Finn grins, the speechless look was a very nice look on her. "I've been waiting for the kiss since 2006. After the party at Colin's parents house."

Rory pulls her finger out, pushing it against his lips. "I don't wanna talk about Hartford. Or anything to do with the States. This moment shouldn't be ruined by that."

"Okay." Finn says in a whisper. He has no idea why he is whispering. "We should talk about us…"

She shrugs, putting down her hand and grabbing his. "Baby, I just wanna dance."

How could Finn say no to her words?

" _ **And now we've outstayed our welcome and it's closing time**_

 _ **I was holding her hand, her hand was holding mine**_

 _ **Our coats both smell of smoke, whisky and wine**_

 _ **As we fill up our lungs with the cold air of the night**_

 _ **I walked her home then she took me inside**_

 _ **To finish some Doritos and another bottle of wine**_

 _ **I swear I'm gonna put you in a song that I write**_

 _ **About a Galway girl and a perfect night."**_

He doesn't know where the time went. He sees the pub almost empty. Rory gives the bartender a little smile, grabbing her wallet and before she has the chance to pay for both of their drinks, Finn sets down 300 Euro. He whispers to the barkeep, "Go raibh maith agat, a dhuine uasail. Coinnigh an barr!"

Rory looks to him, impressed. "You know Irish?"

He grins. "Why Miss Gilmore. There is a lot you don't know about me."

She let's out a little nervous laugh. "Why, I think you should show me more of you. Can I...can I get to know more of you Finn?"

He grins. "Of course. But I do think we should get out here before the cops come." Finn holds the laughter wants to come out of his mouth thinking this the first real conversation they had all night.

She raises her hand, all excited like. "I have an idea."

"Do you care to share?" He whispers. He slides an arm around her waist, pressing his lips against the skin of her ear.

"I have junk food, bottle of wine at my hotel room."

"Is that an invitation?"

She nods, leaning in once more to kiss his lips. "You taste like whiskey and expensive wine."

Finn stops himself to say, that she tastes like heaven.

" _ **She played the fiddle in an Irish band  
But she fell in love with an English man  
Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand  
Said, "baby, I just want to dance"  
My pretty little Galway girl  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl, hey."**_

Finn feels his heart warm when two thin arms wrap around him. "You stayed the night…" She whispers.

He can't help himself. He presses his lips against hers. "I would never pass the chance for this...last night was pure fun."

She nods agreeing. "Stay the summer with me?"

Finn lights up. "Of course."


End file.
